


Epilogue: Eternally. Remember Me.

by shiroderexx



Series: Twilight [6]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: AND DID I MENTION? A WEDDING, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forever, Happy Ending, IT'S A WEDDING!!!!!!!!!!, Love, SEUNGHEE & BINNIE WIFES, a wedding, lots of fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroderexx/pseuds/shiroderexx
Summary: Many centuries have passed, and the immortals lifes have continued peacefully, however, another event is going to change their lifes forever: Binnie and Seunghee are getting married.
Relationships: Bae Yoobin | Binnie/Hyun Seunghee
Series: Twilight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Epilogue: Eternally. Remember Me.

Seunghee turned for the eleventh time to check her reflection in the mirror once again. Her white wedding dress made her look livelier than usual as it was paler than her skin and Jiho had skillfully braided her hair with daisies making her feel more like a fairy than a vampire today. She was getting married to Binnie, and she could almost feel her heart pounding on her chest because of the excitement. Even if it was not an actual formal wedding, as she could not get closer to any religious symbol and, of course, they were living away from any form of place where they could formalize their engagement, it was enough for them and their loved ones to know that they deeply loved each other and wanted to spend their whole eternal lifes together.

“Would you stop checking yourself already? You look amazing”, a voice reprimanded her from behind.

“Mims! I’m so nervous!”, Seunghee approached the other vampire who hugged her tight to comfort her.

“It’s going to be amazing”, Mimi smiled.

“I hope I don’t mess up…”, the wife-to-be nibbled on her lower lip.

“There’s nothing for you to mess up”, another voice intervened.

Yooa appeared from behind Mimi. They were both wearing matching dresses in a light pastel pink color, chosen by Binnie for the maids of honor.

“But like, what if I stutter while saying my vows? Or what if I fall down walking down the aisle?”, Seunghee babbled

“Seunghee”, Yooa placed her hands on the vampire’s shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact with the werewolf, “You have dealt with your fiancé’s familiar for almost five hundred years now, you’ve got this.”

Seunghee sighed. Yooa was right, if she could handle Wooyoung, this wedding was nothing.

“Where’s Seoho?”, she asked them.

“Fighting his necktie”, Mimi chuckled.

“I should have just chosen a best woman instead…”

Seunghee’s nerves had been mostly caused by her anxious best man, Seoho, who would worry about anything and everything. The guy had changed his hair color three times that week, worried what would be more appropriate for the occasion and the vampire did not want to hear anything else from him. He was happy when Seunghee asked him to become her best man, after all, it was not like she had many men to choose from, and over the years, she had formed an special bond with the werewolf after saving his life, but Seunghee did not expect him to become such a busy body when put in a position of power. She wondered if that was the reason Youngjo had been chosen as the alfa of their pack. Still, Seunghee had to admit he had greatly contributed to the wedding’s preparations: finding a spot, helping them choose the decorations… unlike Binnie’s best man, Wooyoung, Seoho had been quite helpful.

“How long until it starts?”, Seunghee demanded.

“Relax, he should be coming to pick you up any moment now”, as Mimi spoke they heard steps hurrying towards them from outside the white tent they had settled in a clear in the middle of the forest for Seunghee to get ready.

“Where’s the beautiful wife?”, Seoho’s beaming face appeared.

“Binnie is in the other side of the clear”, Seunghee chuckled.

“I mean the _other_ beautiful wife”, Seoho played along, “Damn, Seunghee, you look amazing!”

“Thank you”, the vampire shyly replied.

“Are you ready then?”, Seoho extended his arm towards her.

“I hope so”, Seunghee intertwined their arms together.

Not even a second later, a soft piano music started playing and Seoho moved aside the fabric that acted as a door for the tent. Seunghee was blinded for a second by the sun that was high in the sky at that point. She walked the flower path in front of her, the grass softly caressing her bare foot. Seunghee held tight to Seoho’s arm, afraid that she might trip and fall, but the werewolf was a sturdy support for her, and they walked slowly through the aisle. She could hear the crowd of friends whispering, but she could not make up what they were saying. Seunghee had spotted Binnie, who was walking towards her from the other side of the clear, and she could not see anything else than her wife-to-be. She looked amazing, her now longer hair tied up in a half up-do, decorated with daisies as well and her flowy dress almost floating behind her while she walked with swift steps while holding onto Wooyoung’s arm, Jiho and Arin walking right behind her. Seunghee did not have words to express how beautiful she was, how beautiful she would always be, inside and outside. For almost five hundred years, she had gotten to know Binnie, and every little detail she learnt about her made her deeply fall in love with her every time. She liked her tea with only one sugar cube, her favorite flowers were chrysanthemums, she always liked to try the side dishes before the main dish… There were so many little things she did that made her unique and mesmerizing. And right now, right in front of her, Binnie was doing something new and amazing: getting married to her. Seunghee walked to the altar, where Hyojung was waiting for them, as if she was walking through clouds. All her nervousness long forgotten, she had Binnie by her side, and as the deity started the ceremony, she could only have the witch on her mind and was unable to pay any attention to it. Before she realized it, it was time for them to say their vows. Yooa quickly handed her the papers and she stood up, facing Binnie. Even if everyone was staring at them right now, for her the world had stopped. There was only her and Binnie. And that was all that mattered.

“Binnie”, Seunghee started reading, but she did not really needed it as the words she had written came directly from her unbeating yet loving heart, “Throughout all my life as a human, I would have never guessed I would be here today, marrying the love of my life, at the joyful age of 473 years old. When that car hit me on my birthday, I would have never guessed I would live to see another sunrise. I remember thinking that the moon was too beautiful that night for me to die. Perhaps, every decision that I took while I was alive, was a decision that was taking me closer to you, and let me tell you, I do not regret a single one of them. Dying was worth it because you were waiting for me at the other side, Binnie. I love you, my little clumsy witch. And I swear I will love you until the sun swallows the Earth, and we become but mere dust floating throughout the vast universe. I would love you and your atoms. And I will find my way to you so that we can float together, and when I do, I hope you will remember me.”

Seunghee took a deep breath before continuing.

“I promise to be there for you, on your happy and unhappy moments. I promise to try my best to cheer you up when you are down. I promise to take care of you when you are feeling sick. I promise to support you in every step you take towards your dreams. I promise to love you. Forever.”

The vampire, as emotional as she was feeling right now, had managed to successfully fight back the tears that were trying to roll down her cheeks. It was a happy day, she would not allow herself to cry, even if it were happy tears. However, when Binnie stood up to read her own vows, she did not know if she would be able to hold it in.

“Seunghee”, the witch started, “I’m so happy that the odds were in our favor so much that they allowed us to meet. For years, I was lost, looking for something I did not know I was missing, until you came along. I feel I am so lucky to have found you, because what are the chances? I was born centuries before you… I guess I was just waiting for you, right?”, Binnie softly smiled, “And let me tell you, all those years of waiting have paid off. I am the happiest when I am with you, you complete me even if I am already full. I could never get tired of you, your laugh, your ways… everything about you draws me towards you. If there’s a single reality in which I am not in love with you, it’s simply because I have not found you yet. Because whatever shape you took, I would know it’s you, and I would fall in love with you all over again. There’s no way I could ever forget you, so please remember me as well…”

Binnie’s voice was shaky, and a single tear was falling down her right cheek. Seunghee wanted to wipe it away, but the witch did it before she could even get closer.

“These are my vows, Seunghee”, she continued, “I will cherish you, comfort you, support you, take care of you, and love you for a lifetime. Please, let my last thought be of you.”

Seunghee could not take it anymore. She embraced Binnie and kissed her lips.

“You may kiss the wife, I guess!”, Hyojung exclaimed while laughing.

The vampire could hear her friends cheering and clapping, but it was all background noise for her. She was staring into Binnie’s eyes, getting lost in her tiny universe.

“I love you”, Seunghee whispered.

“I love you too”, Binnie replied.

“I’m eternally with you.”

And let me assure you, dear reader, they were.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! It's over *sobbing noises*. I can't believe this story has finally come to an end. I still remember when I first started it, thinking of just making it a one shot of Seunghee becoming a vampire, but the idea developped and well... here we are. I want to thank first & foremost my trustworthy beta @wootxpia because without her this story would have never been possible. She encouraged me to create this mess of a lore, so blame her, not me (also, read her work! you won't be dissapointed!) I'm also thankful towards my writing mates, the Generación de la Cuarentena del 20. Without their continous flow of support, affection and writing tips, I would have probably given up on this a long time ago. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this mess of an alternative universe, I would be very happy to read your thoughts on it, so don't be shy to comment (even if it's just a smiley face! it makes my day I promise!), leave kudos or even come scream at me on twitter (I'm @jeonghxbit). Thank you for tagging along with me throughout this ride.
> 
> Until we meet again xx


End file.
